fantasyherofandomcom-20200215-history
Popular Players
The FHers So, it's hard to decide who should be the first on here. : I personally can't just state that someone is the most well-known person. :: Every experienced player is very nice on our forums and when they post something it has a reason. I won't mention those spammers, HSH lovers, forum destroyers, sexters and attention seekers here. They don't deserve any fame or even to be mentioned. Just forget this paragraph now. ::: Yes. I'll just go in the forums and ask who wants to be in this wiki. :Or I'll just admit the best player here is clearly Aya. The Clans I don't know if it's mentioned already, but we have clans in Fantasy Hero. Those are groups of players that have their own clan wall and stuff like that. It's like a private chatroom just for the ones who joined. I'll just go down the list which clans are most known ... Cruel, Unrefined Mess commentary from Dave Lead by Volta ugh this clan surely is mentioned hated by everyone. The admins are always trying their best to delete their moronic threads in the "Clans" section of our my forums. Whenever you find a "Cruel, Unrefined Mess" thread made by a clan member you should prepare an umbrella what? - because many of them are coming all over the thread. stupid Yup, it sounds completely inappropriate. But it's fun you no lives? to watch them how they try to let the thread stay alive much fun! *sarcasm*. They always need to be careful with their posts or the admins delete the thread. They even talk in Dutch to prevent the deleting. The members of this clan are active on the forums and act very mature HAHAHAHAHA. It's a group of experienced players that know each other. way one knows people on the internet at least The Fame The clan for everyone who wants to be famous for something. Singing, songwriting, becoming an author ... If you wish to reach something great in your life this is a clan for you. It's ruled by TheFame himself - Let's call him KrisGaga now. Otherwise it would get irritating. Yeah, they seem to have fun and action in this group, mostly because of Kris' friendly way to talk to people. To use TheFame's words: "We are a nice, friendly clan who all have a similar goal in Life ... To Chase Down Our Dreams :)" Cheeseballs For Harry - CFH Born in the roleplay forum this clan truly sticks together. They aim for a good RP forum and want to teach the noobs how to rp correctly. The roleplay forum would be flooded by unoriginal and stupid roleplays without them. The leader IWatchOver rarely posts any rp's, but when he does they are amazing. It's hard to get in such a brilliant piece. This also counts to LetTheRainFall's and ShadeOfScarlet's roleplays. The unexperienced players with their text talk and sexting are lost when this clan appears in the forum. They recently asked for more members for their clan to make another step for a better forum. I personally respect their attempts and like what they do. The Author Alliance - TAA Glaze keeps this clan and the stories forum under control. This special group is reserved for the best writers of Fantasy Hero. They are very picky when it comes to invite a player in their clan. You need to be perfect to get in. Before Glaze got the role as leader Araganth, the truly best writer I've read stories from, cared about the clan. He started the Story Police and kept the Stories forum clean of boring, badly written and dumb stories. But never in an offensive way - He and the Story Police always give advice. Not that they murder interesting beginnings of stories or something. Some other clan names which you might read before because of their awesomeness: The Crusade Known for being the best clan on the leaderboards. Led by Rogue_Princess. Donkey Punch They are not punching donkeys. Google the clan name and you know enough. Led by God (aka Fitz) To Be Cuntinued Should I say something here? Lead by Revelations. Marauders Also a leaderboard clan. They are very active at spamming their codes on walls. Lead by Mizak. Famous Players - Finally Sorry for making this so long. But here are some of the popular and active players with a few information about them. Volta - Everyone knows his name in Fantasy Hero. So why not starting with him ... It's hard to keep track of him because of his adventures in "BanLand". He has many accounts so you never know when he's online and who he is. The admins are always behind him, or that is how it seems. This smart guy needs to plan his steps and posts or all his accounts are getting banned. It's known that his normal account Volta and one of his favorite second accounts Gauss are banned. Kyle is now moving in the shadows and tries not to gather attention of the players. He isn't even online often due to some other happenings. Oh, and I like his humour. Volta gets respected from everyone - no, I'm not exaggerating. Sasz/k - Every ginger in FH fears this cold hearted puppy slayer. Her hilarious stories used to fill the story forums, telling tall tales of FH. Often included in these stories are her old husband, and pussybitch, Babythrower as well as the witty Araganth. This semi-intelligent (we can't really tell) girl also has quite the rap for her lack of appropriateness. Dave has just recently sent her her last warning for the filters, so maybe this naughty girl will turn nice. As far as we know, k resides in England, though her exact whereabouts and other personal information are unkown. Kip - Kip is a highly debatable player. Many love him, many don't. This FH controversary is a crucial part of the underlying society behind many of the screennames on this app. At some point, nearly every popular player meets the face behind Kip. Although we don't know how much longer this Canadian will stay with FH (is currently selling his account), we do know he will be dearly missed. As far as many know, he's been there nearly the entirety of FH's existance Eeevee, his second account, is often seen around as well. Jellyfish666/WhoreMoney - You'll never catch this girl around anymore, but there's a complicated history behind this player. Having joined in February, "Jelly" made it big in the story forums after the Writing Olympics. This gay fellow immediately gained favour with nearly everyone and became a common name. Shortly, though, after his arrival and rise in fame he claimed to be leaving. Not long after his dissapearance, WhoreMoney came to be. This all american whore took hold just as Jelly did, gaining respect from FH's top players. She spent her time trolling noobs and exploiting liars as well as forming solid arguments and fueling drama. Close to her departure, FH got a big shock. To our knowledge, this whore was nothing but a friend of our dearly departed Jelly. Soon before she left, it was made know that the two were actually our beloved whore, Harmony. Lately she's dropped off the grid, and hasn't been heard from in a long time. Babythrower - IP banned, account taken away Araganth -mod KrisGaga/TheFame -loving Glaze -silent Lemons -disappeared Linda -who? iUrWetDream -boring TickleMyPickle -gay Kt - troll Jan - o god dont even get me started Lizzie -vanished Brandi -retired queen KissMeTwice -annoying (Sorry, I'll continue this later ...)